Get lost Pete
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Anouther one of my storys were she's with Pete, and then he's out of the picture for some very stupid words.


**True Love**

A small house. Quiet scenery, and sweet aromas in the air. All the things that told Sam she should have the biggest smile on earth right now. But she didn't, and she was no were near it either.

Pete's arm sat around her shoulder as they watched an old movie on her TV. All the lights were turned off along with everything else. The only noise in the room came from the Movie they were watching.

When Pete's hand move towards her hip Sam started to squirm. Pushing herself away from him she sighed softly. "Pete would you stop it?" she begged softly, pushing his hand away when he went to touch her face

"Sam? What's wrong? You've never acted like this before" She closed her eyes weakly, not wanting to look at Pete at this point. She could remember what had happened earlier in the day. The touch of his soft hands on her skin. The smell of his sweet scent as he held her close. And it wasn't even cologne that she could smell on him. it was pure air force sweat, and it still smelled amazing.

"Nothings wrong" she whispered, hiding her face from Pete when he touched it "I just don't feel like cuddling tonight"

"Alright. So how was your day today?" Sam turned back at Pete softly, wanting to tell him that it was the same as every other day. But this time, it wasn't. She had spent the whole Day in her commanding officers arms until it was time to go home. When she got home, all she found was Pete in her house with dinner and a movie. It had gone from the perfect day to the worst in a matter of seconds.

"It was alright" she lied, knowing Jack was going to be over at any time for the date they had arranged. He knew she was still with Pete, trying to find a way to leave him, But obviously Pete had no idea about him.

"Then why do you seem so uptight today?" she simply shrugged "Come on Sam. You can tell me"

"Really, I can't" She whispered. Suddenly the door bell went off and Sam's heart stopped. He was already there, and if Pete saw him, she was a dead girl. "I'll get it" she whispered

"No, I'll get it" Pete laughed "you just sit here and watch the movie" Before she could say a thing Pete was out of the room, and at the door. She listened carefully as the door opened, and cringed when she heard Pete scream. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Carter" Yep, it was definitely Jack "She forgot her flowers at the base"

"Let me guess. Their from you?"

"I wish, but no. their from the base for her hard work. We decided that she deserved something in return for all she's done for us, and well, I came here to give these to her and tell her that if I see her on base in the next week I'll have to hurt her" His voice was so sweat, even when he was lying "Now can I see her?"

"No way in hell O'Neill" Slamming her head against the couch Sam sighed before getting to her feet "If she see's you more then on the base I know I'll lose her. Even if you are her superior"

"Pete what's going on?" Sam whispered, acting as if she hadn't heard the conversation "Hey Colonel" Smiling softly she didn't even notice Pete looking at her as she starred at her commanding officer with those soft, loving eyes she only gave him.

"Get out" Pete demanded of Jack "Before you really mess up my relationship"

"Pete, if anyone messes this up it'll be you" Sam growled, covering her mouth when she realized what she had said "I mean…he's not trying to mess us up"

"Really? That's why he comes here every time I'm here?" both Sam and Jack simply shrugged "I'm going to guess he's here more then I am"

"No he's not" she lied

"Ok, I just came to give Carter the flowers" Jack whispered, handing Sam a bouquet of red roses that she knew came from his wallet only. "I'll see you in a week" he lied, knowing he was coming over tomorrow. With his last few words said, Jack turned on his heal and left the house.

Pete closed the door quickly, slamming it in the end and making Sam jump. "Pete you were way out of line" Sam growled "he wasn't here to do anything wrong. He was just dropping these flowers off"

"Like he drops off a present everyday?" Pete demanded "Come on Sam, even I'm not that stupid. He's obviously trying to break us up so he can have you"

"He already does" she whispered under her breath

"What was that?"

"nothing. Now calm down and let's go finish the movie"

"No, first you're going to tell me what's going on!" Pete demanded "And your going top hand over your resignation tomorrow"

"Excuse me!?" Sam was in shock. How dare he tell her how to live her life? That she had to quite the SGC. That would mean leaving her friends and Jack behind. She couldn't do that. "You do not tell me what to do Pete"

"I want you out of that mountain permanently after tomorrow. I am sick of you being gone for that, filth!" She stood there quietly, wanting to punch Pete out for his words, but doing her best to hold her fists back "He doesn't deserve you Sam!"

"And you do!? Jack has never tried to end our relationship!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that she had just called the Colonel by his first name "He has done no harm against us unless I asked him to. He is the one I dream about every night Pete. Not you. He is my perfect man. My future husband, and I should never have agreed to go out with you for my brother. I wanted to wait for him, but I did this for Mark. I am sick of helping Mark out this time. I'll hand my resignation over to the SGC the day I die. But my resignation to you is in right now. We're over" She opened the door quickly and pointed towards it, indicating that Pete should leave. He did so without a word "And never come back!" she screamed, slamming the door in his face

After calming down a bit Sam headed back into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed the first number that came to her mind and waited for an answer.

"O'Neill" She heard on the other end

"Hey Jack, its Sam" She whispered "you can come over now. He's gone"

"Am I going to have to do this every time we make a date? I'm always waiting for him to leave" He sounded hurt, as if he thought he was her number 2.

"No Jack. Your not. For one I didn't know he was coming over today because I didn't make the planes. And Two, I just dumped him" she laughed "he pulled the last string off when he told me to resign from the SGC"

"He what?" this time his voice was full of anger "that little ass"

"Now you know how I feel. So are you coming over?"

"I'll be right there… and Sam"

"Yes"

"I love you" he added softly

"I love you too Jack" she smiled "see you soon" with that she hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later Jack was back at the house and they were on the couch watching the Simpson's while Sam laid in his arms, never wanting to leave them again.


End file.
